


the sum of you and everyone

by sandyk



Category: Superstore (TV)
Genre: F/M, post ep for 3.06, sloppy make outs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-30 00:58:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12642891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandyk/pseuds/sandyk
Summary: Jonah said, "Hey, Kelly, see you tomorrow, right? I promised Amy I'd give her a ride home. So I'm going to sit here and make sure I'm sober enough, and you don't need to wait through that." (Everything should always lead to drunk make outs.)





	the sum of you and everyone

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the A Camp song Algebra. Not mine, no profit garnered.

This, after all, was the moment of reckoning. Amy should, she could make sure it was just her and Jonah in the shelter. She was debating, she was deciding. She met Jonah's eyes and prayed that stupid apple cider vinegar didn't make him psychic. That was nuts, there was no way he was psychic. Apple cider vinegar was gross.

Jonah said, "Hey, Kelly, see you tomorrow, right? I promised Amy I'd give her a ride home. So I'm going to sit here and make sure I'm sober enough, and you don't need to wait through that."

"I would," she said. She stood up, though, and Amy couldn't stop smiling. "But that's okay."

After Kelly had definitely left, Jonah said, "You really don't like her, do you?"

"I know it's not rational," Amy said.

"Define rational," Jonah said.

"She just annoys me. She annoyed me from her very first day," Amy said. "It's awful. I try to be super fair about shift assignments, though." She definitely didn't try to make sure that Jonah and Kelly weren't near each other. She was the worst.

"She's just new," Jonah said. "I like her."

"Do you like her like her? Cause she likes you likes you," Amy said. She drank more of her beer.

Jonah shrugged. He drank more of his beer. "Obviously, I like, you know, she's not bad."

"Obviously what?" Jonah looked over at her and she was flashing back to being drunk in the employees' bathroom. She said, "I think we should drink more."

"That's one way to go," Jonah said. He stood up and put his empty bottle in the recycling bin. "Garrett said he went in for his review and he saw Glenn with his penis sticking through a sheet while Dina examined it."

"Holy shit," Amy said. "What the fuck."

"You sound like Sandra," Jonah said. "Do you think she'll really hurt us? Cause she scares me."

"Yeah, but in a way, it makes me so happy for her. She's really gotten so assertive. She stands up for herself. She yells fuck in the middle of the store and threatens to kill you," Amy said. Jonah had stopped but Amy kept drinking. "Also, I didn't like Kelly even before she admitted to her silly crush on you."

"But now you dislike her more?" Jonah sat down next to Amy, close enough they were almost touching.

"Duh," Amy said. "I don't want anyone dating you, but definitely not her."

"No one should date me," Jonah said.

"You should be single until I can date you," Amy said. "I didn't mean to say that."

"Because you didn't mean it?"

"Of course I meant it," Amy said. "Please stop making me be honest."

"I like when you're honest," Jonah said. He took her hands in his, and she was sure he was trembling or she was or they both were.

"Maybe we could just stupid make out and then you can date stupid Kelly and break up with her," Amy said. It wasn't exactly a plan that made sense.

"Why am I dating Kelly in that scenario? Even after we make out stupidly? Can't I just not date her?" Jonah was really holding on to her hands. His were warm and soft. She was expecting clammy. He was a nervous guy.

"I don't think you should date her," Amy said. "But only if you don't like her that way."

Jonah closed his eyes and opened them again. "I just like you that way."

Amy sighed. She pulled her hands away and drank the last of her beer. "Sloppy make outs," Amy said. She surged forward and kissed him. She tugged at his jeans and pulled herself onto his lap.

He ran his hands down her thighs and it felt a little like fire and then he said, "You're still going to talk to me tomorrow, right? Please?"

"Yup," Amy said. "Drunk making out. I missed out on that, I want it, I want it with you."

"Okay," Jonah said.

His lips were a little chapped but his skin was so soft. She touched his hair and held onto the back of his neck, sitting up and closer to him. "Boy," she said. "You get a lot of boners."

He rolled his eyes. He said, "I'm attracted to you and we're making out, and you keep doing that, wouldn't you be more upset if I wasn't?"

"I'm not upset," she said. She shifted on purpose to make him groan. She liked making out, she hadn't done it in ages. In years and years. And that was not productive making out thinking.

His hands were up under her shirt, pushing it up. She sat back a little and took off her shirt. Too many stupid little buttons to navigate. He looked sort of awestruck, and she tried not to look down and see her stomach pushing over her jeans and she didn't think about how Naomi and Kristen and Kelly were all so much skinnier than her. Jonah kissed her and then he said, "You're gorgeous."

"That was good timing," Amy said. She got up off him and scrambled around, looking for something. She needed something.

"What are you looking for?"

"I was going to give you a handjob and but it's always such a mess and I know Dina had to have paper towels or something around here," Amy said. She found a packet of tissues. "Success!"

"I'm so happy for you, and me, too," Jonah said. "Get over here."

She'd already seen his dick, at least in pictures, she'd seen them on his phone. She liked, she liked his dick, his penis, her hand on him, making him harder, and the great sounds he made, and how he kissed her and he was breathing fast and then she got the tissues so there was no mess.

He said, "Turnabout is fair play. Right?" He was already unbuttoning her pants, and pulling down her underwear. She was blushing, and she really wanted to cross her legs and stop him. She wanted to get off more, she wanted Jonah. She found herself relaxing and letting him touch her. Then she wasn't forcing herself at all, she was feeling, feeling his hand right there, the way he moved, and he was groping her boob, too, she could not remember the last time she felt like this and nope, she was not thinking about that, no sad, just feeling so good and she even came, like a thousand seeds blooming. Seeds, she thought, and giggled into Jonah's shoulder.

She stood up and said, "Wow, I have to pee." She got herself sort of dressed, and literally ran to the bathroom. She tried not to think, thinking was getting her nowhere. Not thinking got her fingerfucked in the storm shelter. Did people still say that, was there some sort of updated slang like fingerbang or hand stuff, or she should definitely ask Cheyenne when Cheyenne was in tomorrow. 

She was washing her hands when Jonah came in, carrying her jacket and purse. He said, "We have about five minutes before we're locked in overnight, so we need to go now."

"Did you clean the shelter? Are there just sticky tissues --"

"I cleaned, I got my stuff and your stuff, you've been in here for like ten minutes," Jonah said. "Time to go, go, go."

They went out the back entrance and a second after the door closed she heard it click. "You saved us," she said. "You should drive."

"Drive where?" Jonah was frowning which was bad. 

"No one's home at my home," Amy said. Possibly she was whining. 

"I live with Garrett, and right now I have a twin bed. I'm going to this place that makes custom mattresses and it's all organic and sustainably sourced, and I got a king, so I guess when I get that I'm going to have to get rid of the frame. The current mattress is not great and also, it's a twin. Plus, are you even going to talk to me tomorrow?"

Amy stood back against the door and blinked a few times. "How long does it take to make a mattress?" She shook her head. It was a bad idea. "So, like, why are you on this not calling you thing?"

Jonah opened his eyes even wider which was a scary look on him. He said, "My apartment was destroyed, I lived in a trailer and you never texted me and you said this is the worst when we were in my car, and that was just a kiss. I don't think I'm overreacting."

"Yes, you are," Amy said. "I already apologized. I apologized. I'm being totally nice now. I will absolutely talk to you tomorrow morning. Also, you didn't text me either."

"You were married!" 

Amy said, "I thought you didn't yell. You are definitely yelling at me."

"I'm feeling very anxious right now," Jonah said.

Amy said, "You should have had more to drink. Is this how drunk make outs work in your thirties or is just you? And me?"

Jonah shook his head. He did some irritating fidgety thing with his hand near his mouth. She wondered if he was good at oral. Did people still call it oral? She had so many questions for Cheyenne. She was having difficulty focusing on non-sexual things. It was so nice to come from being with another person, specifically Jonah. 

He said, "You really don't want to go home?" 

"No," she said. He took her hand and they got in his car. "This is totally not the worst, by the way." 

Jonah said, "Thank you."

They got to Garrett's place and Jonah parked on the street. He said as he opened the door, "Just be quiet when we get in because hopefully Garrett is asleep, he usually isn't up this late --"

"Or I'm waiting up to make you feel bad and I've even --" Garrett looked Amy in the eye. "Amy."

"Hey, Garrett," Amy said. She sort of stood behind Jonah.

Jonah said, "You've even what? Are you mad about the Cheezits still?"

"I am, man. I have a list of articles and blog posts I am going to email you so you understand how wrong you were today. About everything you accused me of," Garrett said. "Oh, man, this wasn't intentional, but you don't have a bed."

"Yes I do," Jonah said.

"No, the mattress people called and they're delivering your custom mattress tomorrow when I will be home to let them in, you're welcome, and tonight was the best time for Randy so he took the mattress and frame. It needed to be gone for them to fit the mattress in and he was free tonight. I didn't know you were gonna finally start banging Amy tonight," Garrett said.

"You just gave away my bed?" Jonah was back to looking super anxious.

"I gave away the bed frame and mattress I bought for my guest room and assumed you could sleep on the couch which you've done before and didn't complain about," Garrett said.

Jonah looked at Amy and Amy was starting to really feel drunk so she said, "Did you really see Glenn's penis?"

"Yes," Garrett said. He shuddered. "You're right, we're done. Jonah, I forgive you --"

"Could you send the articles anyway? I'm really interested," Jonah said. "And you took all that time."

"I'll send them right now," Garrett said, sounding exhausted.

Amy went into Jonah's room. There was a pile of folded bedding and three pillows in the middle of the room. She tried to take in the rest but she was suddenly so tired. Jonah stepped in front of her and spread out the comforter. He put the pillows on one end so it was like a suggestion of a bed. Amy sat down on the floor and took off her shoes and her jeans. She laid down and closed her eyes. She woke up briefly as Jonah put some kind of soft blanket over her.

She woke up hungover and her head was spinning. She was in the wrong place and the bed was hard. Then she remembered and opened her eyes. Jonah was asleep, facing her, his arm across her body. She really had to pee. 

She tried to get out from under his arm without waking him up. She was pretty experienced at getting out from under a guy, except that guy was Adam and Jonah did not sleep like Adam. He opened his eyes and mumbled.

She said, "Sorry, I have to pee, I'll be right back. Also, look, I'm still talking to you."

"Because you have to," he said. "Out the door, go left, go left again, you'll walk into the door."

After she peed, she got back into the fake bed. She looked at her phone. "Okay, I am working this morning."

"Same," he said. 

"So you need to get ready and then drive me to my place so I can change and then to the store and I'll go home in my own car," Amy said.

"Okay," Jonah said. He closed his eyes and said, "Can I sleep a little longer?"

"Sure," she said. She snuggled closer. She reached for his dick. "Do you want to sleep longer?"

"Amy," Jonah said. He sounded a little pained. But he thrust into her hand. She smiled and started up and down, soft touches on the tip and he leaned his head on her shoulder, like burrowing in. She loved making him like this. He came with a quiet close mouthed groan she could feel on her chest. 

"Okay," she said, laying back. "Go shower and get ready."

"I hate leaving you, um, unfulfilled," Jonah said. 

"I'm good," she said. "Catch up later."

An hour later they were sitting in the Cloud 9 parking lot. "So," Amy said. "This has been good. But um, maybe we don't invite the entire store into it."

"I get to be your dirty secret?" Jonah had a scary, excited smile. "I'm in."

"And you know, for right now, let's just be casual. Cazh."

"Sure," Jonah said. "Cazz-yuu-al." 

"That's a funny way to say that," Amy said. 

As they went into the meeting, Jonah said, "You know those articles Garrett sent me were really fascinating, I'm taking back the whole Cheezits thing, Garrett was right. Did you know --"

"Stop," Amy said. "He sent you those articles, not me."

"I'm just saying, my eyes are opened. Health at every size," Jonah said, nodding. She wondered why she ever let him touch her vagina. He gave her a nervous smile like he could read her mind and she remembered why. Stupid Jonah.

The meeting went by with minimal grumbling and only one evil eye moment from Sandra. Amy resisted the urge to say, "you go, girl." She was so impressed Sandra was holding a grudge. 

As they were walking out, Amy said, "Jonah, if you have a minute."

He followed her to the warehouse where they apparently had all their important arguments. Not that she was anticipating an argument. Jonah said, "What do we do now?"

"Can't we just take it day by day, cazz-yuu-al? Wouldn't that work?"

"I think you pronounced it wrong," Jonah said. "How are you defining that term? Are you going out with other people? Cause I've seen that guy from your class lurking around --"

"Rudy? Rudy's shown up twice, he shops here. He's just a nice guy," Amy said. Rudy wasn't lurking. 

"He's lurking. He's trying to worm his way into your life, he comes into Cloud 9 even though there's a far superior Target he could walk to from his apartment, and he always stares at your butt as you walk away," Jonah said. He was worked up. Amy tried not to find it flattering. 

"Did you follow him?"

"I just looked him up on Facebook, whatever," Jonah said. "Are you going to go out with him?"

"No, wasn't planning to. But you make him sound pretty attractive compared to you, Facebook stalker," Amy said. 

"I don't know what we're doing," Jonah said. "I had a very rough summer."

"Well, mine wasn't great. But I think we need to take it one day at a time," Amy said. "We should just see how things go."

"Don't go out with Rudy," Jonah said.

"Don't go out with Kelly," Amy said.

"So that's a start," Jonah said, smiling. 

"I have Emma the next three days, so, um, maybe we could talk between then and now, but like, plan a date? An actual date?" Amy smiled cautiously. 

"Sure," Jonah said. "Good plan. And after that?"

Amy shrugged. "Whatever happens. Like, you know, cazz-yuu-al."

"We have to stop saying it like that," Jonah said. "But okay."


End file.
